At the Dawn of Yesterday
by Sarah August
Summary: Elena finds the journal of Elinor which changes everything for Elijah and herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **At the Dawn of Yesterday

**Summary: **This story is a third story in my Dawn series based on The Vampire Diaries television series. This story is a sequel to At the Dawn of the Future, however it also explains more about the Elijah/Elinor/Klaus triangle from my first story. Elena finds a journal written by her ancestor based on her life. Will Elena ever tell Elijah the secret it bares?

**Notes: **This story primarily takes place about 3000 years before my first story and also serves as a sequel to my second story.

**Author: **Sarah August

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or it's characters.

_1541, England_

_It's been so many years since I had put my thoughts to paper, but I cannot help myself. I miss him! I have lived many lives since I died. Forty years ago, I lived as the young wife of an artist. He was so sweet and loving to me. I came to England these last few years to marry a young nobleman in the court of King Henry. Sir William Brennan. _

_I fear I am shameless for marrying so many men. I, however, grow so lonely sometimes. It is difficult being the only one. I sometimes find comfort in pretending to be human. _

_My first husband was a dashing man. Very kind to me. I had wanted to marry him since I first met him at the age of thirteen, but I was promised to his brother instead. At seventeen, I traveled to see his family. I still cared for him, although I knew that I shouldn't. We hoped to get married, but our families were still set on my being bound to marry his younger brother, Nicklaus. _

_Nicklaus was a charming, dashing man as well. He took my breath away! But he lacked the reserve, the maturity of his older brother. Qualities I had come to love. _

_Our courtship had been passionate. I had resigned myself to marry Nicklaus, and be a good and loving wife to him. My heart had been elsewhere... It still was._

Elena Gilbert-Smith dropped the papers she had pulled from the box from the attic and let out a startled cry. Elinor Giselle, Elijah's first wife, had still been alive in the year 1541. Was she still alive? Did he know this? How could he tell her about Elinor and lie to her that she had died?

Did Elijah ever see these papers? They were rusted, old looking. Very old. Written in the finest writing that Elena had ever seen.

Elena felt as if she would die from the words on the page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_I survived! I don't recall exactly how it happened, however I crawled out of my own grave. My family had buried me, all believing I had died after being attacked by my own husband in a fit of jealousy. It was what my sister told me when I confronted her about the events which lead to my waking up in my own grave. _

_I knew it wasn't true! My Elijah had been the sweetest, kindest soul. He had been the most loving husband during our brief marriage. There was no way he'd ever hurt any part of me. It had been Nicklaus who had attacked me. It was Nicklaus who had made me this way! _

_I was the very thing that I had been raised to fear. I was a creature of the night! But much worse...I was not only a vampire, but I was also a werewolf. Just like Nicklaus! _

_My sister agreed to tell no one that I still lived. I feared that she would considering she was still a young girl who liked to tell our mother and father everything... _

_I stayed away from my family and everyone that I ever knew. I did seek out my love, however Nicklaus had brought him to a similar fate. No longer human, Elijah said that he was dead to me. I should forget him and move on...He never realized that I was no longer human myself. I couldn't bare to hurt him more deeply than he had already been suffering, so I agreed to stay away and live my life. I agreed to forget that my husband existed. _

_It took me many years to realize what Elijah had really done. He had compelled me to stay away from him. That alone hurt me more profoundly than I could have ever realized. I could never seek him out again because he didn't want me too. He didn't want me..._

* * *

><p>Elena let the pages slide from her fingers as tears fell from her dark eyes. He had known she was still alive, and he never told her... He never told me...<p>

Elena didn't know what to believe anymore. Her husband's first wife was still alive...at least in this pages, and long after the time she had supposedly died as a human at the hand of Klaus.

At some point, Elinor would have had to have had a child. Katherine was supposed to have been a doppelganger of her. But when could she have had a child? She was engaged to Klaus at seventeen. She had married Elijah not long after that...

Elena's head was spinning at the implications of it all. Who had been the father of Elinor's child? Elijah had said Klaus had never been with Elinor intimately...that left himself...

No. She had to read on...

* * *

><p><em>I had met the sweetest man. <em>

_At least, I had believed I did._

_I was bound to marry into a wealthy family from a young age. I never questioned this as it was normal to be betrothed so young. I never thought of being with anyone but my future husband. _

_But Philip had changed my feelings. _

_He was much older than myself. At first, I never realized he was serious with his new attention towards me. I was flattered by his friendship and kindness, and thought him to be a pleasantly sweet man. Philip was friends with my own papa and had known my family since before I was born. I thought him to be sweet and kind. I was surprised to learn he had intentions toward me that went beyond my own understanding at the time. _

_Philip vowed to marry me. I told him it would not be possible as I was promised to marry into another family. I would marry the eldest or second son from the family who lived outside of the village upon my seventeenth birthday. Philip did not like that I was promised to another and that my father would not go back on his agreement. Philip then became dangerous with his affection for me. He stole me away from my family and said that I should have never encouraged his affection for me. I was horrified to learn that Philip faulted me for his care for me. _

_He forced me to go ahead with a wedding ceremony and took me into his bed. My family had found me a week later as Philip had never taken me too far from the village that was our home. _

_My father had Philip killed for what he had done to me. I thought it was no wrong as he had married me. I had become his lawful wife. It was a short time later that I learned I was with child. My family swore me to secrecy. I could tell no one I was pregnant and I could never tell anyone that I had married Philip in secret. _

_When my pregnancy had started to show, I was sent away to France to have my child at the household of my father's sister. My aunt Elizabeth took my child and would raise her as her own baby. She named my baby Lucia. I was never allowed to hold her or see her. I was to pretend my daughter never existed. It was what my father demanded of me. _

_I was brought back home a few months later. The people of our village had believed I had been ill with the sweat. It was a short time later I was brought to the family of my future husband..._

_He was the most breathtaking man I had ever seen. But it would be his brother I was bound to wed. _

* * *

><p>Elena let the pages fall to the floor and she could no longer hold back her feelings. How could Elijah not say anything to her? Elinor had survived. His great love...<p>

Would he leave her one day to return to her? Elena's worst fears were coming true. Did he really see her as the woman he loves, or was she truly a replacement for Elinor to him? They were exactly alike, after all. Even more so than Katherine and herself.

Had she been a fool to believe that Elijah was really capable of being in love with her? Elena had to confront him. She just had too! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

I cannot ever recall a time that I had ever seen Elena so utterly devastated. There had been the loss of her first love, which had changed everything for her. But this was different somehow. The pain she was feeling was magnified by her vampire senses. Pain she refused to share with me.

I was used to the privacy that my Elena insisted upon at times. She loved fiercely and passionately, however, she still wasn't a woman to admit it easily when her heart was completely broken. And it was, most seriously, and she wouldn't tell him why.

They had been together almost twenty years now, and they had been married for nearly half that time. He understood her in a way that no one else did. They had shared crushing loss, and had come out the other side, stronger for it. But this was different. Elena was different. And she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

This disturbed him greatly. His wife always shared her feelings with him. Elijah rose from the sheets that covered his naked form on the bed and walked to her side of the bed. She still slept, and he kissed her cheek and brushed her long hair back from her face with his hand.

She literally glowed with her beauty. It was overwhelming. Elijah had loved two other women with this sweet, beautiful face before him, but Elena was so entirely different from Elinor and Katerina. They had not had the same life experiences, which made her unique from Katerina and Elinor. Katerina had her family murdered, and Elena had her beloved aunt killed before her very eyes. Both had experienced great loss, but Elena was the stronger person for it. Elinor's family had survived the savagery of Klaus. Klaus had focused all of his attention towards Elinor alone, and making her remaining days a living hell.

"I love you, my darling." He whispered into her hair before standing back up.

Elijah dressed and prepared a meal for them to share within their large kitchen. It had been awhile since they had enjoyed the simplicity of eating a meal together. Real food, not the blood they were accustomed too.

Elena joined him on the balcony at the smell of the pancakes she greatly loved since she had been a young child in Mystic Falls. She was wearing one of his dress shirts and Elijah couldn't help but get lost in how beautiful she looked dressed so simply and her long dark hair so unkempt. He wanted her again, but it could wait. This meal was for her, after all.

"What?" Elena asked. She appeared annoyed by his staring at her so brazenly, which was something he adored. One of the many things he adored about her. Despite how stunning she was, Elena hated drawing attention to how she looked.

"What is it?" Elijah countered.

He crossed his legs and he leaned forward. His white polo shirt moved with him. He studied her carefully, and she was uneasy by his attention.

"What are you talking about?" Elena munched another pancake.

"You, my dear, have been distant with me for days. What did I do?" Elijah requested bluntly.

He tried to keep his tone light, but that was dropped upon seeing the hurt again in those lovely dark eyes. Elijah had somehow managed to really hurt his Elena, and he didn't know how or why. This bothered him, relentlessly so. He had to hear it!

"I found some papers...in the attic. It appears to have been from an old journal of Elinor's."

Elijah's heart stopped in his chest. No. She couldn't have found out that of all things. Would she understand why?

"Is she still alive, Elijah?" Elena pressed. The hurt was still there between them. Elijah could barely bring himself to meet her gaze.

"I honestly... I don't know."

"You expect me to just accept that? She was your wife, and she might still be alive..." Elena was coming to tears now and he moved to comfort her but the look he was given by Elena stopped him.

"I haven't seen Elinor in over three thousand years, Elena. What we had, happened while I had still been human. Not this... what I am now. I died when I became this. What I had with Elinor died with me , and her. It was something of innocence. I am anything but innocent now, my love. You are my wife, my love. My everything. You are my future, Elena. What I had then, is not what I desire now."

"Don't you ever want to know?" Elena went on. She still didn't quite believe him.

"No. I don't." Elijah replied honestly. "I had loved Elinor then. I did. But when I became a vampire, everything changed for me. I no longer could be what she wanted me to be. I had sent her away. I compelled her to move on with her life."

"You never gave her a choice?" Elena was appalled. She had been a hybrid for nearly twenty years and the things he had done still shocked her sometimes.

"I saw no need. Our marriage was over at the snap of my neck."

Elena winced noticeably. Perhaps there had been a better way to tell her how he had died as a human. Too late now. He should have told her that Elinor had survived the attack, but he had feared that Elena would react badly, so he had lied to protect her feelings, and the then fragile relationship they had formed in the beginning.

"Elijah, does this mean that you'll just cast me aside the moment things get difficult? Do I mean so little to you that you can't tell me that your wife is really alive?"

"If Elinor survived all this time, Elena, I can promise you that she is no longer alive. The only wife that I have, is you." Elijah reached for her and Elena unwillingly went into his arms.

"I love you with everything that I am. I only want one woman in this life and I found her nineteen and a half years ago. I married her a decade ago. I raised a child with her. Those moments have been the best of my entire existence. Don't you know that?"

Elijah reached for her chin and kissed her with a deep passion. "I wanted to do nothing but hold you and kiss you since the moment I met you. I was so helplessly drawn to you that I could not stop the feelings you brought out inside of me. You have forever changed me. I never knew that I could love this way until I knew you. Please do not think for an instant that just because I was married before, so long ago, that it lessens how I feel about you. I have loved no one as I love you. Please, say you believe me, my lovely Elena."

His hands were on her shoulders and the sincerity of his voice and the look upon his face won her over completely. Elena fell against him and kissed his chest and his face before meeting his lips. "I believe you." She promised him. "But it doesn't change how I feel. You really hurt me by keeping this from me. I don't believe you trust me." Tearfully, Elena broke away from him. It physically hurt to be out of his embrace, but she couldn't allow him to believe that lying to her was okay.

Elena found herself walking towards the door way and then towards the front door of their house in London.

"Elena, this is maddening. Where are you going?"

"I'm going where I know that people trust me."

Then she was gone, just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

"_You're here... I don't believe it! How?" Elijah breathed softly._

_He was stunned to see me. I wanted nothing more than to have him take me into his arms. I wanted to tell him what had happened, but I wasn't even certain yet myself. I had crawled out of my own grave, fighting to get back to those I loved. _

"_I don't know... I was in the forest. Nicklaus had bit into me... so hard. I had been dying. I had wanted to run away, but I couldn't. He was so strong... "_

"_He killed you... he told me that he killed you..." Elijah trailed off. His tone was bitter, angry, frightened. _

"_He did... but I'm back now! I love you, Elijah!"_

_I had moved towards my husband, but he pushed me away roughly. I had nearly fallen to the ground. Was he angry with me for not being able to fight off Nicklaus? _

"_You gave yourself to him... my own wife!"_

"_No!" I had pleaded. "He forced me... he killed me..." My eyes were wild with desperation. How could he believe the worst of me? I loved him so very much..._

"_You lie! My brother would never do the things you say!" _

"_Elijah, I love you! This is our second chance!" I reached for him and he tossed me across the room by my arm. I was stunned with sudden fear of the most gentle man I had ever known. It had hurt very little, however the pain was worse at my heart. It was breaking in the worst possible way. "You don't believe me?" I accused. My tone was utterly shattered._

"_No!" He snapped back, most cruelly. Elijah then was before me in an instant and grabbed the sides of my face brutally. "You are going to leave me and move on with your life!"_

"_I'm going to leave you and move on with my life!" I had repeated._

"_You are never going to seek me out, and you are going to forget the love we shared. I was a heartless bastard who betrayed you with another!"_

"_You betrayed me!" I had said. _

_I never felt the last touch of his lips as I was still in the compelled haze. _

"_Goodbye, Elinor!" _

_He was then gone, and it was nearly a thousand years later when I finally remembered what he had done to make me forget him. _

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't read the pages of the broken journal anymore. She put them away inside her carry on bag and tried to enjoy the rest of the airplane flight back to Mystic Falls.<p>

* * *

><p>Twelve hours later, Elena again found herself to be in a familiar place. She was home. No matter how long she always stayed away, this town would always be home to her.<p>

And this house was the most familiar to her. The home she had lived in as a child, and later with Jenna and Jeremy, had been torn down five years previously. Jeremy hadn't bothered to write and tell her about it. Jeremy was divorced with two kids. He had enough going on with his life.

Bonnie had died three years ago after using too much magic on a careful spell in her sleep. Her children with Alaric lived with their aunt on his side of the family. Alaric, not knowing how to deal with again losing the woman he had loved, had managed the last few years being drunk most of the time. Jack was now a thirteen year old and young Elena was eleven. It was unspeakably cruel for them to be without both of their parents at such a young age. Elena was heartbroken for Alaric and wanted to help him. She promised herself to seek him out before she left again.

Elena knocked on the door of the old Salvatore house, half fearing that it wouldn't be Damon who answered the door this time. It had been another ten years, after all. He was likely traveling the world with Katherine. No one was likely home.

To her complete and utter shock, it was the last person in the world that Elena had ever expected to see again, who had answered the door.

Stefan.

"Hello Elena..." He had whispered. A half, painful smile to his face.

Elena then felt the world give away and she broke down and fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

><p>"How could you not tell me that you survived? I thought you were dead... Damon said that you were dead! He said that he found your body, Stefan!"<p>

Stefan gently patted her back as she cried against him. "I made Damon agree to tell you that I was dead. I made him agree to tell everyone that I had died from what Klaus did to me. I was still high on the blood. It was the worst I had ever been with my blood lust. I knew that if I went back home, back to the life I shared with you, I would kill you and everyone that we cared about. I couldn't take that risk, Elena."

Elena pushed away from him then, and slapped his face. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt to lose you? I loved you, Stefan, and I thought I lost you in the worst way possible. It was hell to go on without you, after everything that had happened."

"But you had Damon. He told me that you were with Elijah now. You weren't alone, Elena." Stefan countered softly.

Elena looked back at her former love in disbelief. Did he really think that made everything okay for her? "It took me years to get over what happened to you, Stefan. What had happened with us. You decided everything for me, without giving me a choice. Damon was there for me, but he wasn't you, Stefan." Elena spat back at him tearfully. "I never stopped loving you."

Stefan felt the tears come to his own eyes and wiped them away. "I wish I could take it back, Elena, but I can't. I never stopped loving you, either, but we can't go back in time. I can't change the last twenty years. You moved on with your life, Elena. Damon told me that you even married Elijah. I knew that I had to stay away after that."

Elena couldn't stop the tears from falling after that confession. She had no idea that she had caused Stefan so much pain. She had unwittingly fallen in love with another because she had believed that he was dead. Elijah was so good to her and had brought her threw so much heartbreak and loss after the Klaus disaster that she couldn't help her feelings for him. Feelings that had turned into the most passionate love of her life.

"I would have chosen you then, Stefan. I loved you, more than anything. If you had only come back then, everything would have been different. I have made different choices, and have lead a very different life since we were together. I wouldn't change it for anything."

Stefan moved towards her and touched her face. "I still love you, Elena. I want to be with you, If you'll have me."

"I'm not the human girl that you left behind, Stefan. Klaus, he killed me. Elijah saved me from all the terrible things he did to me."

"Where is Elijah, now, Elena?" Stefan countered. He reached for her hand. "There had to have been something else that brought you here."

"I missed this place..." Elena confessed. "I missed how things used to be. I missed you..."

"Then be with me. I know that you still love me, Elena. We can have our second chance."

Elena then pulled away from him. She did still love him. But he wasn't the man she had spent the last twenty years building her life around. "It doesn't matter how I feel about you, Stefan. I moved on with my life. I love Elijah, more than anything. I could never leave him."

"Then where is Elijah now?" Stefan pressed. "Something brought you here to me, Elena. Don't walk away... When it's real, you don't walk away."

"That's just it, Stefan. You did walk away, and you never gave me a say in the matter. We can't go back."

"Then we can go forward..."

"No..."

Elena backed further away from him. "I made a mistake in coming here. Goodbye, Stefan."

"Elena, please... think about it."

Elena smiled sadly at Stefan. He was still the romantic seventeen year old looking boy that she had fallen in love with over twenty years ago. It was so tempting to fall into his arms and forget all of her problems. She had day dreamed of this moment since she had lost him. Now that it was impossibly here, she was walking away. "I will always love you, Stefan. But you're not the one I want to be with anymore."

She then vanished into the night before he could change her mind. In the distance, Elijah watched his wife disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"You came back..."

It was merely a comment on the obvious, however Elena couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice inside of her hotel room. It was a voice that haunted her day dreams and her most erotic dreams in the night. A voice that brought her only comfort, ease, understanding, passion, and most of all, his love.

"I'm so glad that you're here..." Elena admitted tearfully. She crossed the room toward him and fell into his lap and placed her head against his chest. "I love you, so much. I was wrong to walk away."

"I saw you, at the Salvatore house. Stefan has returned..." Elijah's tone was broken, pained.

It reminded her of how she had felt the other day when she had feared she would lose him to a ghost of a relationship that had occurred thousands of years ago. How silly she had been.

"Yes. I went there, I think, to find Damon. He always has this crazy way of putting things into perspective for me. I would have went to Jeremy, but he has his own problems. He and Alice divorced awhile ago. I was so foolish, Elijah. I should have trusted you enough to know that you'd never intentionally ever hurt me. I should have stayed with you and talked things over, not run away."

Elena moved and kissed his lips, his cheek, his strong jaw. How easy it was to get lost in how beautiful this man was to her. She pushed him down onto the bed, underneath her. She felt overwhelmed by her love for him. The feelings she had for Elijah out weighted what she had felt for Stefan ten fold. Their connection was much stronger, more powerful and intense. What she had with Stefan had been a child's romantic notion of what real love was. A part of her would always love Stefan for being her first real love, but her love for Elijah was what she wanted to have for the rest of her existence. Elena knew that now, undeniably.

Elena pressed her lips to the surprised face of her husband's and she got lost in his touches. "I thought I had lost you..." Elijah admitted softly, shyly. "Now I know how you felt. I would never leave you for anyone in the world. Elena. Please, believe me."

Elena felt tears of joy come to her eyes at his declaration. "I believe you. And believe me when I say that no one could ever take me away from you. I love you, Elijah."

She touched his cheek and kissed away his tears and proceeded to make love to him. She removed his shirt with one tug and took marvel in his tanned skin and strong chest with her hands. The violent removal of his shirt and then his pants made him laugh despite himself. Elena laughed too, and then allowed him to lead the way as he positioned himself over her, and then between her legs, and gently took her, over and again.

* * *

><p>"Who are we to see?" Elijah asked her the next morning as he watched her find her clothes.<p>

"You aren't to see anybody. I need to go and buy you some clothes while I'm out. But I'm going to see Alaric."

"Oh." Elijah replied quietly. "Are you certain that is best?"

"He's like family to me, Elijah. I have to see what is going on with him. Jack and Elena deserve to have their father in their lives." Elena moved to put on her shirt and then her skirt.

"Some people just can't be saved, Elena." Elijah tried to reason.

"I have to try. Bonnie would want me to try."

Elena then kissed Elijah's lips and then moved for the door. "I'll be back soon... Don't move!" She then teased.

"I don't believe I have a choice in the matter." Elijah offered deadpan as the door closed behind her.

* * *

><p>Leaving thoughts of her naked, very sexy husband behind her, Elena found herself knocking on the door of Alaric's new, much smaller house. He had not seen the man since before Bonnie died and their children had been still very young. Elena felt a heavy wave of guilt at how easily she had lost touch with the people she had loved the most over the years.<p>

It had taken time for Elena to begin to heal over her own loss. Her own daughter had died horribly at the hands of Klaus. As quickly as Claudia had entered her life, she had also left it just as fast. Ten years had not been enough time with her daughter.

"Rick?" Elena opened the front door when Alaric hadn't come to let her in. Using her vampire senses, she could smell his blood near by. It was heavily mixed with cheap wine. It was only ten in the morning.

"Rick?" She called again. Elena moved like a cat when a familiar sound filled the air and she spotted a stake flying at her. She caught the stake, and angry that her old friend could do this to her, the man who had taken care of Jeremy and herself at such a bad time in their lives, Elena grabbed him by the arms forcefully, forcing Alaric to drop his cross bow.

Elena then pushed him to the floor for good measure and tossed the weapon away from him. "Don't even think about doing that again, Rick." Elena told him with annoyance. "I'm here to chat."

"What...?" Rick chuckled darkly at her pledge to chat with him. "It's been a decade, Elena, since we last chat. You didn't even come back for the funeral."

"...I didn't know. Not until a couple of years later."

"Oh, yeah. You live the high life now. Too good for your best friend."

"That isn't fair, Rick. You knew why I left. I couldn't be here anymore. It hurt too much."

"Then why return now?" Rick spat at her in return. "It's been years, Elena."

"I had to come back..."

"Things not working for you with Elijah again? Came back for another tumble with Damon? You missed him, if you haven't noticed. He said I was depressing him!" Rick admitted with another laugh. He took another drink from the bottle in his hand.

"Stefan was there..." Elena said aloud.

"Oh, yeah. He came back around the time my wife died... He thought you'd show up."

"Where are Jack and Elena, Rick?" Elena then pressed carefully.

"My sister has them... none of your business!" Rick barked back.

"Don't you ever want them back, Rick?" Elena countered. She moved like an animal stalking their prey. She would help him, if he liked it or not.

For Jenna. For Bonnie. She was going to save the man they had loved.

"Of course I do... but not … it wouldn't be fair to them." Rick admitted tearfully. Elena felt sorry for him.

"They need their father Rick. Bonnie would want you to look after your children."

Elena then grabbed Rick by the shirt suddenly and lifted him off the floor by the neck. She hated what she was going to do, but it had to be done. Elena knew that somewhere inside Rick, he didn't really want to live like this. He would want to be there for his kids.

"_You're going to stop drinking and clean yourself up. You're going to get your job back and then file for custody of Jack and Elena. They need their father and you need them."_

"_I'm going to stop drinking and clean myself up. I'm going to straiten myself up! I'm going to get my kids back! I need them!" _

Elena broke the compulsion and then allowed Rick to stand up on his own feet. "What happened?" Rick looked at Elena in confusion. She still had her hands on his shirt.

"You fell. I caught you."

She let him go with a small smile.

"Wow. I really got to stop drinking..." finished Rick.

* * *

><p>"Everything okay?" Elijah prodded as his wife again entered her hotel room and began removing her clothing. "You're smiling your lovely smile."<p>

"My lovely smile?" Elena chuckled.

"They are all lovely, my lovely Elena."

She crawled towards him on the bed and gladly went into his arms. His skin was smooth, hard against her own. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Elena replied while patting his strong arms which wrapped around her waist. She leaned fully against him, her back pressed to his chest.

"I love you, my sweetheart." Elijah pressed a careful kiss into her long hair. "I am happy to know you love me in return."

Elena turned in his arms and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Always." She promised him. "Please forgive my foolishness. I should have never doubted how you feel about me."

Elijah smiled warmly, his dark eyes dancing. "No one, living or dead, my Elena, could ever be a threat to the love that I bare you." He reached for her cheek and brushes it with his fingers in affection. Elena then pulled him into another kiss and took the lead with their love making. Stefan and Elinor were both long forgotten as the night went on.

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later...<strong>

**France**

Elena felt sick again and tossed up the breakfast she had that morning mixed with the blood she had drank. She flushed the toilet and gave Elijah an uneasy look.

"How long has this been happening for?"

"I've been sick, quite a lot, the last few months. Since I went to see your sister, Claudia."

"Did anything happen that was unusual?" Elijah questioned swiftly from his seat on the tub edge.

"No... wait. Claudia had a friend over. She was a witch. She had showed us some spells... that was it though." Elena offered back. She moved toward him and sat on his lap and held back a burp. Elijah chucked.

"You're cute when you're sick as a dog, my love." Elijah told her teasingly and kissed her shoulder.

"Maybe I should go see a doctor..." Elena then blushed when quickly realizing how impossible that was. She was not quite forty years old, if you included her human years. However she still had the appearance of a young twenty something. Elena couldn't begin to explain that to a real doctor, let alone the fact her being very dead, but yet still alive.

Elijah pulled her in closer and embraced her. He then tensed up suddenly and stood up suddenly. Elena was forced to her feet with him. He was staring at her in complete disbelief and confusion.

"What...?" Elena scowled. She hated when Elijah went all cryptic.

"Elena... I can hear your heart beat."

"What?" Elena then furiously looked herself over. Elijah went for her wrist and checked her pulse. He then moved towards her and sniffed her as he had done many years before once.

"Elijah...that tickles." Elena giggled.

"Elena... I think..."

"...What is it?" She asked when she realized he was dead serious. Her dark eyes filled with worry.

"I think... you're human."

"What? That's... that's impossible."

"I think it's time that I pay that sister of mine a visit." Elijah replied threateningly.

He was then gone in a flash and Elena tried to follow him. However she could no longer move with the speed of a vampire. She could only move like... like a human.

With tears bright in her eyes, Elena rushed out the front door of her house, intent on finding her husband.

**The end**

**Thank you to those that have been reading along. I do intend to write a sequel to this story, quite soon. **


End file.
